Desastre De Regalos
by Laila-chan OwO
Summary: Itachi tiene problemas para escojer el regalo de cumpleaños de deidara que hara pedira consejos a sasuke? hehehe bueno aqui ta una introduccion bueno una mini introduccion hehehe disfruten y FELIZ CUMPLE DEI-CHAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hehehe ya se ya traigo 4 historias pero ya lo decidí solo por que es el cumple de deidara-Sempai are esto primero después de esto me ríe por el regalo mas grande y cuando termine cuentos clásicos o raros y ya Next konoha hehehe hoy me ayuda Ovio el cumpleañero hehehe.**

**Deidara - gracias Laila-Chan hehehe Naruto no es de Laila-Chan si fuera así yo tendrían mis brazos, no hubiera muerto Tobi no seria mi compañero y…**

**Tobi – pero si yo te adoro Sempai – llorando **

**Deidara – cállate aun no termino Sasori-Danna aceptaría que las explosiones es el verdadero arte. – Ow\**

**Sasori – te equivocas en lo ultimo Laila-Chan de seguro piensa que el verdadero arte es la belleza eterna verdad Laila-Chan?. – **

**Deidara – Mientes Danna Verdad Laila-Chan?. – TT_\**

**Laila-Chan – Ammmm ammm hehehehe ustedes saben que los quiero y que amo su arte el de los dos en serio pero por ser cumple de deidara- Sempai lo apoyare hoy hehehe en tu cumple te apoyo Sasori bueno regresando al ff hehehe aquí lo de siempre pero con cumplidos para Dei-Chan.**

- El Arte es una explosión hum – habla de personajes.

* Deidara-Sempai es Sexy* - pensamientos de personajes.

(Quiero que mi cabello sea como el de Dei-Chan) yop metiéndome con mis locuras XD.

**Bueno ya empezamos.**

Era un día muy especial para los Akatsukis por que por la simple razón que deidara cumple años y los Akatsukis a pesar que eran asesinos eran como un tipo de familia rara pero una familia.

Ya había pasados 5 meses desde que Itachi y Deidara eran novios Itachi ya pensaba que era hora para un momento de diversión (Si diversión a el también le gusta jugar esto es de familia XD) pero Deidara no se sentía listo y siempre le reprimía con que no se sentía bien que se le olvido algo etc. (Maldición Dei-Chan si no lo quieres yo voy para allá XD) pero siempre se escapaba de Itachi.

Itachi se encontraba en la sala mientras planeaban la fiesta sorpresa para Deidara Pein lo había mandado a una misión con Sasori y Tobi (Si Tobi XD)

Regresaban en la noche tenían 48 hrs. Para tenerlo todo listo ya tenían casi todo la decoración la tarta y los regalos bueno casi todos solo faltaba Itachi cada idea que se le venia a la mente todos se la quitaban es que acaso los demás no tenían creatividad! Bueno no importa solo le quedaba una cosa pensar rápido muy rápido que seria el regalo perfecto piensa soy Itachi uchiha!

**Laila-Chan – bueno aquí una mini introducción hehehe no me maten si no como le doy a deidara-Sempai sus regalos hehehe bueno despídanse**

**Itachi – Adiós porfas dejen reviews hehehehe bueno Laila-Chan que planeas que le regale a Dei-Chan?**

**Laila-Chan – ya veras Ita-Chan ya veras Wahahahaha **

**Itachi – OK bueno que sea un regalo grande**

**Deidara – que regalo para quien **

**Itachi – para para mira deidara Sasori le dice a todos que lo tuyo no es arte y Tobi esta asiendo estupideces corre**

**Deidara – Danna no les mientas yo si hago arte y Tobi no seas idiotaaaaaaa**

**Laila-Chan – fiuu grax Itachi por poco y nos descubre hehehe**

**Itachi – si me debes una y para compensarlo comamos dangos mientras pienso que regalo será perfecto hehehe.**

**Laila-Chan e Itachi – Sayonaraaaa.**


	2. Como rayos acabe asi

**Hehehe sorry me borraron mi ff buaaaaa y yo que me mato aquí y ya me mato mas con que se que no e echo el examen de mateeeeee hehehe bueno vamos hoy me ayuda Kisame.**

**Kisame – hehehe hola bueno a Laila-Chan no le pertenece Naruto si no yo seria igual o mejor sex simbol que Itachi-San hehehe y no seria Azul.**

**Laila-Chan – de hecho si lo serias hehehe te queremos tal y como eres bueno y lo de siempre.**

- Itachi – comadreja – Habla de personajes.

*Kisame – Tiburón* - Pensamientos.

(Zetzu – Planta XD) – Yop con mis locuras-

**------------------------------------Inicio de FF-----------------------------------------------------**

Itachi se encontraba en camino hacia Konoha (Si Konoha ya verán por que) Pensando en como carajos había llegado a ese punto para tener que pedirle ayuda a Naruto y a su ototto baka.

------------------------------------------ Flashbacks -----------------------------------------------

Eran mas o menos las 5: y cacho de la mañana dormía placidamente en su cuarto soñando con cierto rubio de ojos azules cuando todo se volvió ¡AZUL!

KIsame – Itachi-San despierte despier ahhh – mientras itachi lo aventaba hacia

Itachi – pero que coño crees que haces kisame que me quieres violar o que – altamente molesto por el comportamiento de su compañero. – Kisame si no me das una buena escusa te mato pero primero utilizare el sharingan y luego el amaterasu tienes 5 segundos – teniendo ya el sharingan.

Kisame – bueno ya es que el idiota de Hidan me dijo que zetsu le dijo que kakuzu le dijo que konan le dijo que yo le dije que el líder te busca.  - con su gran sonrisa de tiburón (ni modo que de planta que zetsu-san ya le gano)

Itachi – si el lider te lo dijo a ti por que no viniste desde el principio – Con ya muy pero muy poca paciencia.

Kisame – es que me dio hueva  - ya yéndose hasta la puerta – mejor ve antes de que se desespere ya sabes como se pone el lider hehehe.

Itachi – maldita sea que puede ser tan importante para despertarme a la 5 y cacho de la mañana

Kisame – bueno trata de deidara hehehe oye por cierto que le vas a regalar ya lo compraste?

Itachi - pensaba en regalarle un oso de peluche con unos chocolates y no no lo he comprado por que? – pregunto desconfiado

Kisame – no por nada adios – y se fue rápido del cuarto de Itachi.

Itachi – maldición le habrá pasado algo a deidara ahh mejor me voy – levantan doce de su cama después de eso se baño y se vistió – (Ojala consiga una foto así de Ita-Chan XD) y salio para la oficina de pein se encontró con Hidan

Hidan – hola idiota el lider te busca – mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Itachi – si ya lo sabia de echo iba a ir en estos momentos pero el verdadero idiota no me deja ir. – mientras trataba de irse de ahí.

Hidan – a que te refieres con lo de idiota bueno a lo que vine sabes itachi no tengo un regalo para el cumple de deidara y kisame ya compro lo suyo y me dijo que tu le "ayudaste" y quería saber que le regalarías por que jashin-sama me dijo que es mi deber.

Itachi – le podrías regalar unos CDs para que se divierta pero yo ya lo habia pensado así que bueno ya me puedo ir – esperando que su poca paciencia lo ayudara a irse de ahí.

Hidan – si bueno lárgate – yéndose de el pasillo

Itachi – lárgame cuando me mantengas – y se fue directo a la cocina en donde se encontraban kakuzu contando "EL" dinero "DE" akatsuki y zetsu leyendo un libro de jardinería itachi ya casi se iba de la cocina cuando kakuzu le llamo.

Itachi – Que quieres Kakuzu – con su mirada gélida (ni modo que una calida XD)

Kakuzu – Itachi de lo diré directamente dime que le puedo comprar a deidara para ya no tener que gastar el tiempo que es oro – (Vamos Kaku-Chan acéptalo no tienes creatividad o te da hueva pensar XD)

Zetsu – Igual pienso yo vamos itachi ayúdanos si no seas malo le ayudaste a kisame y a Hidan di vamos – con acento de "hazlo o te como"

Itachi – mmm..... bueno solo para no tener que perder el tiempo kakuzu tu le puedes dar dinero para que parezca de tu parte y tu zetsu flores plantas yo que se – con cara de fastidio –

Zetsu – gracias – volteando se a ver a su compañero – kakuzu… -

Kakuzu – esta bien gracias corre que te quedan 2 minutos para ir con el lider hehehe – mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Itachi - si como sea - *maldición una cosa es atrasarme con cualquiera pero con el lider si tengo respeto a no morir* - y si llego a tiempo y entro a la sala.

Pein – que bien que llegas itachi toma asiento – lo miraba desde un sofá que paresia muy cómodo

Itachi – lider para que quería verme – sentándose enfrente de el lider (no mal piensen XD) – no mas me dijo kisame que era de deidara.

Pein – y estas en lo correcto bueno a lo que te pedí venir yo y konan - y sale konan de dios sepa donde y se pone al lado de pein – que le podemos regalar a deidara.

Itachi – ah bueno konan sabe cocinar le podría regalar un pastel y usted bueno puede no se supongamos un deseo algo que no podamos hacer como romper algunas de las reglas. Por que todos me preguntan acaso no tienen creatividad – mormurando lo ultimo para que pein no lo escuchara

Derepente todos los akatsukis(Ovio que Dei saso y Toby no tan de misión después les digo cual era la misi0on) y cada uno de ellos con regalos.

Kisame – itachi-san que bueno que nos ayudo con los regalos hehehe – con los chocolates y el oso en los brazos.

Todos los demás – si hehehe ya nos evitamos pensar –

Itachi – kisame me robaste mis regalo todos lo hicieron me vengare.

----------------------------Fin de flashbacks-------------------------------------------------------

Itachi se encontraba en frente de la residencia del uchiha menor entro dejando sus sandalias y busco a sasuke por todos lados solo faltaba el dormitorio cuando…

Itachi – PERO QUE RAYOS ASES OTTOTO BAKA!!

**Laila-Chan – hehehe sasu que tan chaval en mi ff y ya tas con esas cosas n///n **

**SAsuke- para empezar tu decidiste mi edad y en segundo eres una pervertida de 16 años **

**Laila-Chan – ya ya bien que te gusto hehehe**

**Sasuke – hehehe bueno si hehehe dejen review que la loca se pone depre hehehe**

**Laila-Chan – graxx hehehe por cierto donde ta Naru**

**Sasuke – se fue con deidara y con itachi a comprar cosas**

**Laila-Chan – ahiii y no me invitan… olle y por que tas tu aquí?**

**Sasuke por que me pediste que estuviera aquí vamos que nos esperan loca**

**Laila-Chan – hehehe bueno byeee**


End file.
